ARMS: Grand Tournament
ARMS: Grand Tournament is an upcoming Fighting Game for the Nintendo Switch, it is a sequel to the first game in the ARMS (series), ARMS. The game was created to expand on the original game with more gameplay elements, characters and stages to provide more varied and interesting gameplay. Rules of Characters & Stages #You are permitted to add an original character/stage however please refrain from adding too many, try to wait at least for five other people before adding another character/stage. #Do not add real characters from ARMS or other franchises to the New Characters/Stage list. #If you add a character/stage and its section is not completed in 5 days it will be removed. #Characters/Stages deemed to be deliberate jokes or spam will be removed by vote. Gameplay Gameplay overall remains the same as it was in ARMS, players control their ARMS character and battle in one-on-one matches where they're able to move about in strafing motions as well as forwards and backwards towards their opponent while throwing out punches of various forms from oversized punching gloves which can come in many shapes depending on the character being used. The player's main goal is to knock out the opponent by depleting them of all their health, in addition by pulling off successful combo attacks the player can wrack up power towards a Special Attack which can deal heavy damage against the opponent. Players are able to attack in a variety of ways by using the Joysticks to manipulate the direction and curvature of their punches causing delays, in addition players are able to block and dodge incoming opponent attacks as well as deal counter-attacks shortly after to deal a greater amount of damage. There are four modes in ARMS: Grand Tournament; Story Mode, Single-Player Tournament, Offline Multiplayer & Online Multiplayer. The first mode has the player go up against a series of opponents leading up to a final battle with one of the game's "Boss" Characters with some variation of Headlock attached to them, in between these battles the player will learn a bit about each character they're about to battle as well as some of the in-universe events going on in the world of ARMS. In the other three modes the player is able to battle against the AI and other players in quick one on one matches. Offline matches use split-screen for two players and will record which player has the most wins. On Online Multiplayer the player will have a dedicated tracking record which will inform them of their total number of wins, draws and losses as well as what their favoured character is based on usage as well as how often they win or lose against other characters. Characters There are a number of characters that appear in ARMS: Grand Tournament, all 16 Characters from the original ARMS re-appear as well as numerous new characters that are introduced in this game. Returning Characters New Characters The first 10 New Characters in ARMS: Grand Tournament will be available from the start, please include your username underneath the Character's name as well as an AIB Number (ARMS Institute Boxer), also ensure that the AIB Number does not conflict with another character's number. Please refrain from having AIB Numbers that exceed 999. Stages There are a number of Stages that appear in ARMS: Grand Tournament, all the stages from the original game return with some updated visuals and more to them as well as some receiving slight tweaks to their functionality. Returning Stages New Stages Items TBA ARM Types There are a variety of Weapons referred to as ARMS that can be used in ARMS: Grand Tournament that are specific to each various fighters, Weapons come in a a Type and an Attribute. The Type will designate how the ARM operates whilst the Attribute will dictate an effect that can be caused by said Attribute. Weapons also have weight which impacts their firing speed and damage when hit, in addition it can impact the degree to which blocking can effect said ARMS. Curve ARMS These arms move in a wide arc that is easy to adjust, they're the most flexible arms for trajectory control. Glove ARMS The most basic type of Weapons, they can easily have their trajectory adjusted although do normally travel in a straight line, they're direct and a middleground for most stats. Hammer ARMS Hard hitting ARMS that slam downwards after they run out of speed, they're rather limited in their mobility but are pretty heavy hitters. Heavy ARMS Very similar to Glove ARMS these weapons are bigger and deal more damage however this comes at the cost of being slower and often leaving the user vulnerable to counters. Multi-Shot ARMS ARMS that fire off multiple projectiles at once giving them a larger hit scope although are a bit unpredictable as a result, in addition they also have low damage due to the smaller force being applied. Whip ARMS For ARMS that are truly hard to get a read on Whip ARMS can move unusually making them difficult to counter but also somewhat difficult to use for inexperienced players. Missile ARMS ARMS that fire off homing projectiles, they're useful for when the player needs to focus on dodging however are a big slower and deal less damage than other ARMS. Beam ARMS These ARMS blast out beams of energy which are tricky to avoid although can be jumped and ducked past, they require some charging to fire off long shots. Shield ARMS ARMS that are very useful defensively, Shield ARMS can protect their user from multiple attacks although have little in the way of being used offensively. Nunchuck ARMS Nunchuck ARMS make themselves more dangerous due to their increased range thanks to the spinning weapon however are limited in mobility as a result making them more difficult to turn. Umbrella ARMS These ARMS move extremely quickly and are hard to control whilst moving however have a small hitbox as a result, when slowed down they become easier to control and increase their hitbox drastically but also lose some of the damage they inflict. Unique ARMS These weapons act differently to any of the previous types. Story Mode TBA (Will Require at least 20 New Characters before proceeding)' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:ARMS (series) Category:ARMS Games Category:Community Projects Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games